


Interbellum

by Asaku



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Doctor AU, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, markchan, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaku/pseuds/Asaku
Summary: Just an irregular encounter in early dawn.Donghyuck pulled away in reflex and did a quick scanning through the stranger's face once again, one last time.."at least ... I fulfilled one of my dream .... kissing a hot guy before I die-"





	1. Irregular

**Author's Note:**

> I paneled this instead of doing what I should do....so this is kinda-  
> unbetaed (as usual) consider yourself warned.  
> hope you can enjoy this one~

It was one of many rare irregular day for Mark Lee.

  
Normally, Mark would have been in his tanktop and his cozy sweatpants tucked in his comfy bed set by the time, but he was still in his white robe and rubber sandals when the clock hit the four and judging from the dark sky outside, it's dawn.

  
Mark missed his routine this time. He already put himself in a hectic life again after two months being a regular person. He actually love those two months of peaceful time in his life. He was a resident in a huge famous hospital, a place where almost all the young doctors in his country dreams about. Mark also dreamt it before, but really, being a less experienced and less knowledge in the place full of demanding perfection and life-death situation is not something you could call a dream, even if you are the best graduate from your infamous university. Mark just took his internship time and 2 years residential in SM general hospital before he fed up with what so called professionalism which in reality is just mixture of politic and business. So, when his university senior offered him a 'little' job at his moderate clinic, Mark took it in an instant and proceed his resignation in the same night. Being a doctor in a clinic is much more feel like a doctor; all smile, care and concern. And his time is well scheduled 9am to 5pm from monday to friday. Repeated. He likes it.

  
But today was the rare one when he had to took over Doyoung's shift because the older had a very important seminar or something like that so-

  
Well, he just need to take this as a small thanks for Doyoung who give him this job and released him from those abundant company coated hospital. Working for almost 18 hours was nothing really compared to the other cozy days he got.

  
One thing Mark notice in this so called second shift is how deserted the area of their clinic when it night time. When the sun's up, the area is kinda cozy with some laughter from the neighborhood kindergarten on the left and the peaceful three stories business building on the right. The small river across the clinic is one heaven view when the orange sunlight hit the calm water whenever Mark leaves the clinic in the end of his shift. At night, the view is kinda eerie with the jet black water and the quiet pedestrian bridge don't help at all. It make the view much more dim and gloomy with some dangerous air surrounding it.

  
The only thing that reasure Mark in this unfamiliar ambiance was that he didn't do it alone. There's Kun the pharmacist and Sicheng the nurse that technically with him even thought they were in their own rooms and him in his own. That's until 2 hours ago before they clocked out and left Mark who refused to take walking at early dawn in the graveyard-quiet road as a normal idea.

  
It's not even morning yet.

  
It's still scary outside. No, it's not like Mark scared of some astrals would jumped out of thin air or some scary bulked mans demanding his belongings would stood on his way, no definitely not. It just, won't it be more convenient if they walked out when the sun filled the world? they need to walk a block and cross a bridge to reach their parking lot. Ain't that a though journey for a dark road?.

  
Nope.

  
Mark was okay in his save room till Doyoung come.

  
"what the fuck Mark!" was Doyoung's first respond when Mark kinda run and jumped on to him at six thirty in the morning before bid a good bye five minutes after.

  
The world was still not as bright as Mark liking but at least it was blue hue instead of jet black. Mark was okay to walk alone in the still almost empty road since he saw view cleaning service for the business building already come around and the school bus for the kindergarten already starts it's engine in the parking lot across the river right beside where Mark parked his red volvo. Not to be those who judge, but Mark kinda feel safe when there is this school bus driver dude. With 6 feet blah blah height, bulky built, intimidating face yet he always smiling to the tiny humans that could barely reach his knees. Yeah, Johnny gives off the intimidating and softy feels. Mark could just scream or make some fuss if something jumped out of the silent air and Johnny would come for rescue. The guy has a thing for become a hero character for the kids.

  
Mark is kid.

  
"good morning John--"

  
Mark was about to give Johnny an early greeting from 500m distance as soon as he stepped in to the parking lot when all of a sudden, a hand grabbed his arm roughly pulled him down.

  
Made him fell on his ass with his back thudded on the back of a random cold steel car. He was abruptly spun to his left and was stunned when he found a blurry stranger on their knees in front of him. The stranger's head barely visible, drowned in an oversize hood. But before he was able to register whatever happened, the stranger, still clutching his arm, pressed his body further and kissed him. k-i-s-s-e-d. Him.

  
Mark's round eyes got even more rounded in shock. God. His heart went into sudden rollercoaster. He couldn’t move. He was…It was not a reflex he knew but his eyelids slowly close. And it would be creepy if this one was a reflex but he lift his hand to pull the boy closer, his body temperature was a little warm kinda contrast with Mark's freezing one, a little damp on those oversized black hoody maybe covered by the dawn's dew, he noticed that the stranger is a boy by the time their body was close enough to identified one another. Good God. That was a reflex, praising God in a pleasant situation is Mark's reflex. This really was... it was the softest things that have ever touched his lips. But just as sudden as it came, the lips disappeared. Mark blinked his eyes open in slight disappointment and it might be because the iridescent orange from the peeked sun behind him but the uncovered stranger boy was ... mesmerizingly beautiful. Mark couldn't blinked for the second time.

  
A little smirk from the later and Mark swear this was what they talked about breathtaking view because Mark was okay even when his lungs sorta forgot how to take oxygen to function normally.

  
"at least I fulfilled one of my dream .... kissing a hot guy before I die-"

  
Tranquilly cloud nine before the boy dropped his body on to Mark absurdly. Slowly regaining his wits, Mark shook his head and realized that it's not because of the dewy dawn that damped the boy's hoody and it wasn't because the color transition in the morning that made his hand darkened. It was blood. Hella lot of it. As the hot air huffed faintly on his neck, Mark's brain short-circuited.

  
Shit!

  
This was too much for one irregular day.

 

...

A breathless giggles from Donghyuck's lips as he continued his attempt running at a much slower pace. They should know better than to send three newbies to get him, in less gears moreover.

It was a good thing that they already confused and showed their amateur selves, though. He was getting tired after running non-stop for at least a hour with a torn stomach which he got from the close combat in the middle of the run. Damn that careless knife swings. His shirt was sticking to his back with sweat and he believe his blood mixed in too. Hes hoody began to feel heavier. He was surely going to die somewhere in this state. He winced at the thought. Donghyuck was too busy thinking of ways to lessen his pain and or maybe regrets his final time before he realized that he was somewhere in the open. It's not good. Too wide. Too visible. He was in the worst place for his kind. Everything was too clear.

Damn!.

He looked up. No. He was a piece of easy meat if he stoned here. He paused and started to run at the opposite direction but he saw that one of them was also running his way. Scanning around the area for somewhere to hide, he spotted a packed outdoor parking lot and not wasting another second, with all his thin consciousness, sprinted towards it. He could hear some footsteps against the pavement, his heart beating fast. The sound of the footsteps was fading as he tried to keep his sanity in his limped body, lied out in between big tires of a farm truck. His weary soul began to abandon his body. What the hell? Under a white old farm truck is his final place. Alone. Perfect.

No.

Donghyuck immediately rolled out dragged his bloody self to leaned on a blue metallic car--or was it red? he could careless. Ah, Donghyuck never imagined his final moment would be in such state. God, should he started praying or it was too late?. He didn't even had a chance to meet a hot guy or kissing a hot guy or fall in love or-.

That's it! Donghyuck just need one of his dream come true. At least one of them. He need to find a hot damn guy by the time!.

Donghyuck know that God ain't that shitty because it was a real hot guy in the midst of deserted parking lot with ear phones in sleeveless tank, jamming, wiping a bright orange and pink full of cartoon character mini bus. Donghyuck didn't care with his taste of vehicle, the guy was tall and hot and sexy, perfect for a final answer for his prayer.

He was completely breathless as he forced his soulless legs to stand up. To his dismay, the hot guy was still far and his vision was  diminishing quickly too. Soon there will be nothing left. No ... this is too lonely.

"Good morning, John-"

Desperate, he reached out and grabbed the arm of the random guy who suddenly, innocently come in the frame.

Truth be told, Donghyuck's only intent was to dragged the random passerby and latched on him to brought him to the hot guy. But when he stood face to face with the random stranger, the plan’s scattered. He was undoubtedly the cutest guy he has ever seen and he was looking at Donghyuck with surprise in his round beautiful brown eyes. He didn't know how long he would have stood there staring if he was in normal state, not in blood-leaked body and dying. Instinctively, he pulled the guy's arm down to lower the resistant of his heavy body and ease himself a bit from the pain. Looking back at the stranger's face was probably the sweetest choice he ever made for the past few years of his life because once his eyes found the lips that was so close to his, Donghyuck's half-conscious brain jumped to his abandoned final moment before. The stranger is cute and hot enough for a final view. He couldn’t stop it. He didn't plan to stop. He forced his body closer, gravity helped him in this. And then he kissed him.

He felt all kinds of fluttering in his torn stomach as he brushed his lips across the guy's moist ones. He didn't really know how to do it, he has never kissed or been kissed before, yeah sad, but it was... Maybe it was not really a good idea because his weaken heart just accelerated its beat all of a sudden, it kinda hurt. He pulled away in reflex and did a quick scanning through the stranger's face once again, one last time..

"at least ... I fulfilled one of my dream .... kissing a hot guy before I die-"

And then Donghyuck could only hear the thumps of his blood-drained heart and the faded world on his eyes.

 


	2. A mess is all yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "RENJUN! TEN MINUTES OR IT'LL BE AN OUTURN! THE NOTE IS ON THE STOOL!"
> 
> "WHAT? THE STAIN WILL HARDENED! IT'LL BE PAIN IN A BUTT TO CLEAN THEM LATER!"
> 
> "ASK CHENLE FOR THAT!"
> 
> "THAT LITTLE SHIT IS SCARED OF BLOOD! REMEMBER?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the mess TT_TT  
> thank you~

Mark was in a daze as he fidgeting his dirty-bloody fingers, petrified on the metalic bench outside the only emergency room at the small General-outpatient clinic. He kept replaying the scene in the parking lot, well as much as he could remembered from what happened. Most of it was blury images, happened too fast and kinda illogical; the only clear memory was the boy's pretty face, the kiss and the dying bloody body he rushed to the clinic.

What was happened? Who is he? What is he doing? Mark was starting to have a kind of vertigo.

"Mark!" Someone called out as soon as the operation doors opened. His chinese nurse, Renjun, his fellow same university graduate with the remarkable bitchy expression was the first thing came in to his unfocused view. There was a worried frown on his usually flawless face as he came closer. "Are you alright?" Renjun ran his freshly golve-free hand through Mark's dark hair, roughly examining his body. "It seems nothing happened to your head! Nor your body ... good."

Mark saw the petite nurse freed his other hand from the surgical glove, what Mark didn't see is what the bare hand went after.

"WHA-"

Mark didn't expect a slap, a bitchy kind of slap, would landed on his face in that situation, but Renjun gave him one.

The nurse cupped his still shocked face and brought it parallel to his.

"what did you do? who is that boy? why is he dying? how you involved in this?" as unique as his pretty face, Renjun has his own scary vibe in him.

"I ... I don't know? for all those question, the answer is; I don't know."

"oh, my goodness! Okay, Renjun, be patient! calm down! let Doyoung do the scolding!" the little nurse spoke to himself stroking the back of his neck irritably, his other hand supporting his waist out of frustration. "Whatever! Ouhhhh what will happen to our clinic later ?!" his rambling was closed with an annoyed shout leaving Mark, of course still in his place no less frustrated.

The petite nurse started to yelling and rambling about all the blood trailed floors and all the other mess. Mark was too fazed to actually functioning normally. He should have asked Renjun about the dying boy's condition instead of getting slaped.

What if the boy died? He'll be the last one in contact with the boy! Mark was just started his logics so he could grasp anything, anything at all to make everything intack with the seems so far reality.

"RENJUN!" Doyoung's voice was too loud for a morning. His operation robe was stained by few bloodstains, Mark could saw his hands was already squeeky clean ungloved, so it must already be done, the emergency treatment.

Forget about thingking, it was imposible to even smack a reality onto Mark in the time. He just jerked up on his feet when Doyoung steped out of the room.

"WHAT?" Renjun popped out fro the all-in-all room on the end of the hall, hands inside the cleaning gloves.

"RENJUN! TEN MINUTES OR IT'LL BE AN OUTURN! THE NOTE IS ON THE STOOL!"

"WHAT? THE STAIN WILL HARDENED! IT'LL BE PAIN IN A BUTT TO CLEAN THEM LATER!"

"ASK CHENLE FOR THAT!"

"THAT LITTLE SHIT IS SCARED OF BLOOD! REMEMBER?"

Mark really doesn't want his brain to function anymore. He was trapped in his newly formed trauma and was crushed by two people shouting from one end to another. The day didn't even start.

\---

 

It was a quiet, quiet room, again.

Donghyuck didn't bother nonethless. He was used to it. It's his room. His empty box room. The tinge of green light from wide monitors was the only lights in the room. It was getting late and Donghyuck was tired. He was tired from being locked in for God know how long. He was sick of everything this place has overed him. The dim light, the non-existence noise, the smell of steels-

...

Somehow this room didn't smell like polished steel like it used to be. It kinda smells like some sterile things, like a strong pure alcohol.

Oh right, he was dying. He might have been deceased though.

This one maybe what people call 'life flashes before your eyes'.

Kinda sad, this is what flashes before his eyes, just the dark, bleached cube where he literally spent almost his whole life. If he could choose though, he wanted to remember at least the first and last kiss as the final flashback. But he'll soon become hell inhabitant, really. Was the tortue already begin for him ?. Donghyuck kinda forced he belief as his eyes to focus and crunched his hurted nose. He tried to see some light that could be led him somewhere, but ofcourse God might not even give him a luxurious thing like choices.

"uh? Am I in hell now?" Donghyuck was surprised himself whe he could actually hear his voice. Hoarse, weak, dry and hurt. He still has his voice even after death?

"oh my god! You're awake!" someone practically shierking beside his ears, it was even more surprising when his vision catched blinding white lights all of a sudden.

"hell? really?" Donghyuck repeated his words, he was needed to make sure he was aware of his sense so he could prepare for whatever would come.

"God, you ... how are you feeling?"

His unfocused vision of a certain familiar pair of round eyes.

"no way ... heaven?" of cours it can't be hell where those innocent-like eyes belonged, yeah, Donghyuck is sure heaven won't be his last place based on what he has done in the mortal world, but-.

"no-"

"you wish!" a chilling cold voice came in his hearing range "This is my clinic! I'll beat you back to a dying state!" jet black hair, fair skin, fox-like eyes with Arctic-gaze. "Because kid, you dried out my supplies, my time, my energy, so now tell me who you are and how you will pay for everything?"

 

This ... deffinetely is hell.

 

"Ummm, Doyoung, I think we should go with an easy question first?" another voice with softer tone entered the room. A nurse, he asumed, flashed a warm dimple - smile came with a tray filled with things he couldn't recognize.

 

"so, what is your name?" the kind-looking nurse asked him to put the tray on the bedside table.

"huh?"

If it was scenes like in the drama, he would immediately make his body sit down and start talking with sad scripts, but no, apart from the fact that this is not a drama the fact that his head was like being beaten repeatedly by every time he tried to move thinly from his position was another level of torture.

"I -" not to mention his throat that felt fork-raked every time he finished issuing his voice.

The only thing he could stand was blinking his eyes and taking focus from his surroundings.

With half-hearted feeling, Donghyuck for a moment realized that his soul was still located in his mortal body.

 

Circuits in Donghyuck's brain fibers begin to wake up and recalled some of his newest memories.

Although, he felt elated after the not so innocent escape route, he had come back to reality now. The reality is that it couldn't go home because those people might be waiting for him there, it wouldn't even be home, forget about the grand journey! he barely has basic gear to living right now. The only thing that has right now is the body, well, they're not even his, the patient's pajamas. He sighed.

 

"yes? is it still painful?" in the softest voice, the nurse inched his concerned face on to Donghyuck's.

"I-"

"yes?"

"I'm H-Hungry..."

Silence just there for seconds before the black hired doctor stromed, with annoyance flop up on his pale face, he gritted his teeth. "that's it! I'll just make you stay in your dying phase forever!."

Maybe it was the first time too, how long did Donghyuck feel the stretch of life from inside him. Ten long thin fingers circled around his neck, another man held the angry doctor, dropping some silver equipment around him in the process, while the others stuttered in confusion trying to stack his body over Donghyuck's body, as a shield. If Donghyuck was supposed to suffer, a smirk instead was reflected on Donghyuck's pale lips. The scene before him amuses Donghyuck to another level. The fire in his dead soul lit and gives him a little warm.

 

\---

 

"Umm, maybe this news is a little bad?" Kun entered Doyoung's room carefully after he finished his subtle knock which was clearly ignored.

Doyoung's voice is still stable in high notes. Not stopping catapulting, shouting and interspersed with several expletives right into the poor Mark's face who was sitting down in front of him.

"Akhem!" Kun tried to convey his intentions and goals which turned out to still be ignored.

"what?" Doyoung even still didn't bother turning around, his eyes still punching Mark's head in front of him.

"I thought, the little patient brought by Mark ... uhm ..." Kun tried to read the situation, even though the results he read were the same ... this was not a safe situation for him to say what he knew.

"WHAT ?! CLEAR TALK! I'M-"

"DO NOT SCREAM TO ME!" Kun's voice rarely rises, if it rises, then human's natural response is to be silent and submissive, so that's what Doyoung and Mark did, who had not moved since. "I JUST WANT TO SAY IF THE PATIENT IN THE ICU IS SUFFERING AMNESIA!".

Mark shrunk figuratively and literally in his chair. His neck hair stood in unison, when Doyoung turned slowly towards him. The face is not possessed by the human soul, the black eyes glow, the mouth pursed to hold back somehow.

"This mess is all yours. That person is also your mess!" Doyoung sang it in a creepy flat tone.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this~  
> everything is welcomed here~


End file.
